Shame
by FaithfulGleek
Summary: Bonjour les amis. Petit OS de l'amitié HummelBerry . En espérant que sa vous plaise


Kurt et Rachel discutaient tranquillement dans les couloirs :

**Rachel** : " Tu nous imagines , NYADA , sur la scène , en rôle principal bien évidemment "

Kurt souriait à cette pensée. Tout ce qu'il voulait se réalisait , c'était comme un rêve . Il riait aux éclats en regardant Rachel débordant d'imagination avec cette expression si amusante sur son visage. Quand Kurt eu finit son fou rire , il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche " Oh Rach', tu es... " . Kurt était le visage collé contre un casier . Karovsky l'avait projeter d'un coup d'épaule . Rachel demanda instinctivement à Kurt : " Hey ça va? Tu as mal quelque part?" Kurt se contenta de lui répondre par un mouvement de tête allant de gauche à droite pour lui dire que non. En voyant son meilleur ami si bouleversé Rachel ne put s'empêcher de réagir . Elle rattrapa Karovsky et le retourna d'un coup net :

**Rachel** " Hey ! Ça suffit ! Je ne supporte plus de te voir l' humilié à longueur de temps. Sous prétexte qu'il croit en ses rêves il est considéré comme si il était moins intelligent ou ayant moins d'importance? Merde , Karovsky , regarde toi. Tu fais quoi de ta vie concrètement? Tu crois que pousser des élèves contre les casiers ou bien même terroriser certains va t'apporter quelque chose? Tu veux que je te dise ce que je ressens quand je te vois , après ton ingratitude et ta méchanceté , juste de la jalousie..

**Karovsky** l'interrompit : " Moi jaloux?- Il rit - Jaloux de quoi ou de qui ? Hein? "- Il se rapprocha d'elle .

Rachel n'était pas intimidée, bien au contraire:

**Rachel**: " Jaloux du fait que Kurt puisse s'accepter comme il est sans jamais avoir de problèmes et sans avoir honte. Tu es jaloux de ce qu'il est car tu sais que toi même tu ne pourras jamais devenir comme ça. Malgré que tu fasses paraitre à tes amis que tu es une petite brute fière tu ne pourras jamais vraiment assumer qui tu es pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne sais même pas réellement qui tu es."- Dave la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés regardant à droite à gauche et prit conscience qu'un cercle de lycéen c'était créé autour d'eux . Rachel continua :" Dis-moi Karovsky , donne-moi une bonne raison de continuer à faire du mal aux autres ? Juste une !" Elle le regarda dans les yeux , sans aucune crainte , elle avait besoin de défendre son ami, la colère était si forte qu'elle ne se souciait de rien d'autre.

Kurt racla sa gorge et pris Rachel par le bras : " Rachel , c'est bon , on y va ! " Sa voix était si douce mais à la fois rempli d'inquiétude pour son amie. On ne savait pas de quoi Karovsky était capable... Rachel regarda Kurt et répondit : " Non , non ce n'est pas bon ! Vas-y David , donne-moi tes raisons? C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu as quoi envers les homosexuels? La vrai question , c'est pourquoi tu es si renfermé à ce sujet? Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher? Quelque chose à refouler? Je veux dire , aurais-tu trop peur de t'avouer quelque chose et de l'avouer aux autre? "

David ne répondit pas , il était perdu au milieu des regards des autres , il était effrayé et son regard se remplit de haine . Il ouvrit la bouche doucement , pointa son doigt sur Rachel, l'obligeant à se reculer jusqu'à poser son dos sur le casier. Il lui dit : " Ecoute moi bien , si tu ouvres encore la bouche je promets de t'infliger pire souffrance qu'à ton gay , tu m'entends?

Kurt intervint aussi tôt : " Lâche la Karovsky " Il le prit par le bras et le poussa d'une force inconnue dont lui-même ne connaissait pas l'existence.

Karovsky réagi directement et poussa Kurt contre Rachel ce qui fit tomber Rachel. Il pris Kurt par le col , sa tête heurta le casier , il était sonné. " Écoute moi Hummel , touche moi encore une fois et .." - " Une fois quoi? " Une voix s'interposa soudainement mais une main vint attraper le col de Karovsky le faisant basculer en arrière. Finn était encore en tenu de sport ,il avait été averti par un élève : " C'est quoi ton problème ? " Il colla David contre le casier , mettant son bras en dessous son menton pour le coincer. Voyant qu'il n'y aurait pas de réponse Finn en profita : "Ecoute moi bien , tu veux jouer ta brute ? D'accord, tant mieux pour toi ! Mais tu ne toucheras ni mon frère ni ma copine tu m'entends? Ne t'avises plus jamais à leur mettre la main dessus , ni même de leur parler , je me suis bien fais comprendre? " Rachel et Kurt essayaient de dissuader Finn d'arrêter en lui disant de se calmer et de venir vers eux , que ça n'arrangerais pas les choses. Mais Finn ne voulait pas lâcher David.

Karovsky, lui, était perdu par tous ses regards , il ne savait plus quoi faire , plus quoi dire ! Il poussa Finn violemment et regarda les trois personnes en face de lui . Finn tenait Rachel dans ses bras et Kurt tenait la main de Rachel. Il était perdu mais aussi peiné. Rachel avait raison , il était jaloux de Kurt , jaloux de ce qu'il avait , de se courage et de cette facilité à s'accepter. Il l'enviait d'avoir un frère qui le défendait , d'avoir une meilleure amie qui l'encourageait et qui n'avait pas peur de le défendre. Oui , il enviait Kurt Hummel d'être gay . Il aurait voulu avoir son audace et sa prestance , pouvoir être lui-même et se faire accepter en étant ce qu'il était réellement : homosexuel. Quand il regardait Kurt dans les yeux il pouvait voir tout cette bonté et sincérité. Il ne savait plus quoi faire , il était abattu. Il savait que si il avouait son homosexualité personne ne pourrait l'accepter .

Alors il reprit ses esprits et répondu : " Allez-vous faire foutre " ...


End file.
